Team Robot In Pokemon Sword and Shield: The Series
is a brand new SUASL/Pokemon Crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5, Frogadier55, DragonSpore18, Kwj199, Sonic876, MeanRobot.501 and Punkasaurus0530. Plot Heroes Sega Ultimate All-Star League *Emerl (Fusion/Chaos/Darkshine) *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Kirby and Meta Knight *Xion *Kiva *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy), Spike, and The CMC *Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog and the Human Mane 5 *Princess Celesta, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Twivine Sparkle. and Babs Seed *Young 6 (Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Yona, Gallus and Sandbar) *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Mario and Luigi *Blue Toad and Yellow Toad *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Rosalina *Toad, Toadette, Nabbit, and Green Toad *Jenny *Cat and Dog *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn and Jake *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Gumball, Darwin and Anais *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Ami and Yumi *Lilac, Carol and Milla *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy *Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz and Fix-it Felix *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Ping-Pong, Kimiko and Dojo Kanojo Cho *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Ventus, Terra and Aqua *Sam and Max Other Heroes *Finn, Princess Bubblegum, and Jake *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Daphne *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya, and Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijougi, Wormmon, T.K. Takaishi (Adventure 02), Patamon (Adventure 02), Kari Kamiya (Adventure 02), and Gatomon (Adventure 02) *Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, Zoey Orimoto, J.P. Shibayama, Tommy Himi, Bokomon, and Neemon *Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, and Falcomon *Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Dorulumon, Cutemon *Tagiru, Gumdramon *Haru Shinkai, Eri Karan, Torajiro Asuka, Rei Katsura, Yuujin Oosora, Hajime Katsura, Ai Kaski, Waston, Gatchmon, Navimon, Dokamon, Musimon, Hackmon, Offmon and Bootmon *Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot,Connie, and Bismuth *Mark EVO and Howlcrusher Guest Stars *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir, *Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud Jr., Lucy Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lisa Loud, Lily Loud, Rita Loud, Lynn Loud Sr., Clyde McBride, Rusty, Liam, Zach and Stella *Ronnie Ann Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Maria Santiago, Rosa Casagrande, Hector Casagrande, Carlos Casagrande, Frida Puga Casagrande, Carlota Casagrande, Carlos Jr. Casagrande, Carlino Casagrande, Carlitos Casagrande, and Sid Chang *Callum, Ezran, Rayla, and Zym *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis *The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan (Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Spectra Phantom (aka Keith Clay), Helios, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ace Grit, Percival, Gus Grav, Vulcan, Elfin, Ingram, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Crawler, Linehalt, Hawktor, Akwimos, Rafe, Wolfurio, Paige, Boulderon, Taylean,and Trister ) *Banjo & Kazooie *The Z-Fighters *Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Peaches, Louis, Shira, Juilian, Gavin, Gertie, Roger, Scrat, and Scratte *Inyuasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Myoga, and Kirara *Sakura Avalon, Li Showron, Madison Taylor, Meilin Rae, Eli Moon, Kero, and Juilian Star (aka Yue) *Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and his friends *Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Alexis Rhode, Zane Truesdale and his friends *Yusei Fudo and his friends *Yuma Tsukumo and his friends *Yuya Sasaki and his friends *Yusaku Fujiki and his friends *Po the Panda, the Furious Five, Master Shifu, Li Shan, and Mr. Ping *Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Stotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf & Belch, Gobber the Belch, Grump, Eret, Skullcrusher, Valka, Cloudjumper, and Light Fury *Crysta, Pips, the Beetle boys, and Batty Koda *The Ronin Warriors (Ryo Sanada, Kento Rei Fang, Cye Mori, Rowen Hashiba, and Sage Date), Mia Koji, Ully Yamano, and White Blaze *The Croods (Grug, Ugga, Thunk, Eep, Sandy, Gran, Guy, and Belt) *Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Louis *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bulleye, Mr.& Mrs. Potaohead, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, Aliens from Pizza Planet, Bo Peep *Yi, Jin, Peng, and Everest *Maleficent (2014), Diaval *Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver *Lilo, Stitch, Dr. Jumbaa, Pleakly *Teen Titans (2003 verison) *Arthur Carry (Aquaman), Mera *Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onzz, Green Latern, Flash and Hawkgirl *Natsu, Gray, Happy *Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven,and Olaf *Judy Hopp and Nick Wilder *Moana, Maui *Kiddo and Veda *Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion *Optimus Primal and the Maximals *Optimus Prime and the Autobots (2007 verison) *Alex, Clover, Sam, Britney, and Jerry *Power Rangers Wild Force *Balto, Jenna, Boris, Aleu, Muk, and Luk *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus *Jake Long, Grandpa Long, Hayley Long, Spud, Trixie, and Fu Dog *T.J. and the Recess Gang *Genie *Gru, Lucy Wilde, *Sam, Alex, Clover, and Britney *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy-Fancy), Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle,Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Lippy the Lion,Hardy Har Har, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling, Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum *Freakazoid *Scooby-Doo, Scappy-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley *Tom, Jerry, Spike, Tyke, Tuffy and Quacker *Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tina Russo, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Tweety, Sylvester, Granny, Squeaks, Willie E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian and Pepé Le Pew *Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Fifi La Fume, Gogo Dodo, Shirley the Loon, Furrball, Dizzy Devil, Sweetie Pie, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper *Yakko Warner, Dot Warner and Wakko Warner *Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner *Hugo and Rita Villains *Dr. Zara *Dr. Hamstervial *Captain Gutt and the pirates *Nigel and Gabi *Scar *Shenzi, Banzai. and Ed Rivals Major Characters Humans Pokémon Ash *Pikachu *Mr. Mime *Dragonite Go *Scorbunny *Cartepie *Metapod *Weedle *Kakuna *Beedrill *Pinsir *Venonat *Scyther *Taillow *Wurmple → Cascoon (3x) *Tentacool *Mantyke *Sentret *Misdreavus *Stantler *Dewgong Team Rocket Others Appearances Episodes #Pikachu is Born! #Ash and Go, Aboard Lugia They Go! #Ivysaur, Isn't it Mysaurious? #Let's Go to the Galar Region! An Encounter with Scorbunny!! #Snorlax Became Gigantic!? The Mystery of Dynamax!! #Catch a Lot of Pokémon! The Path to Mew!! #The Hoenn Region, Site of Fierce Fights! The Battle Frontier Challenge!! #Don't Lose, Piplup! The Drift Ice Race in Sinnoh!! #The Promise We Made that Day! The Ho-Oh Legend of Johto!! #The Dragonite Paradise and the Dragonair Trial! #Koharu, Yamper, and Sometimes Gengar Too #Dynamax Battle! Leon, The Greatest of Them All!! #Ash vs Leon! The Road to the Strongest!! #First in Unova Region! The Raid Battle at the Ruins!! Movies Gallery Links Intro Sneak Peeks Linked Episodes Episode Transcripts #Pikachu is Born! #Ash and Go, Aboard Lugia They Go! #Ivysaur, Isn't it Mysaurious? #Let's Go to the Galar Region! An Encounter with Scorbunny!! #Snorlax Became Gigantic!? The Mystery of Dynamax!! #Catch a Lot of Pokémon! The Path to Mew!! #The Hoenn Region, Site of Fierce Fights! The Battle Frontier Challenge!! #Don't Lose, Piplup! The Drift Ice Race in Sinnoh!! #The Promise We Made that Day! The Ho-Oh Legend of Johto!! #The Dragonite Paradise and the Dragonair Trial! #Koharu, Yamper, and Sometimes Gengar Too #Dynamax Battle! Leon, The Greatest of Them All!! #Ash vs Leon! The Road to the Strongest!! #First in Unova Region! The Raid Battle at the Ruins!! Trivia Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic876 Category:Team Robot/Pokemon crossovers Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Musical Series Category:DragonSpore18 Category:MeanRobot.501 Category:Team Robot's Adventure Series